Yes, Dear
by misfitmaestro
Summary: The Queen never thought she could fall for a Thief. Especially one that smells like forest. Regina & Robin post 3x12. Lots of Sass and flirty banter wait for you inside Yes, Dear!
1. Chapter 1

_So this is a story about Regina and Robin and their journey towards each other, with lots of sass and charming sparring between the two lovebirds. Other characters will make appearances too have no fear, but R/R are the main focus. Reviews always welcome!_

In all honesty I was glad to be home. Although, how glad my homeland would be for my return was yet to be determined, however I suspect a less than warm welcome.

Nonetheless the crisp clean forest air and the snapping of twig and leaf underfoot gave me the most sweeping wave of nostalgia I'd ever felt.

The only feeling strong enough to mask my hi/lo emotional limbo in coming home was the crushing ache I felt in her heart when remembering that Henry wouldn't be there to share in my wonder at returning to my much beloved Enchanted Forest.

Much to my chagrin I was snapped out of my reverie by the jibbering and jabbering of Snow and Charming and really pretty much everybody else. Why must every single thing that happens to them have to happen with so much dramatic flare.

Although, I guess I shouldn't really be talking, but hey, it's my mind, I can think however I want to about this rather pathetic group of rag tag hero-y types. The exception always being Hook who surprisingly had become a rather good friend.

Although it looked like he headed out as soon as he could, which reminded me that away was exactly where I should be headed as well, that was when the two naive little royals approached me.

"So I assume you two already have a plan of action?" I release reticently. I don't really care about their plan because all I want to do at this point is get to the thief's little camp and curl up in a ball and stay like that for the foreseeable future.

They give me a knowing look and Snow replies in her oh so delicate way " We're going to go with Robin and we're going to regroup and gather everyone together and we're going to figure this out together, and I hope you'll be apart of that, we could use your help." she tries to gage my reaction.

I sigh, she has always had such faith in me, faith that I never deserve, I don't really know if I should feel flattered or disgusted, but at this point my mind is still on Henry and therefore too far gone to focus legitimately on anything else seriously.

"Well I guess I'll give it a go, but purely out of lack of any other plan and or reason to believe we could do this otherwise"

I retort tartly, I really couldn't give less of a care as to what they do or what I do, I'll really just go along with anything as long as I'm not making the plans , as long as it's not me who has to be making the decisions right now.

I don't have room in myself to think of anything else except for my own grief, and yes that may be selfish, but I really couldn't give less of a shit at this point. I am defeated. I have nothing left. Shit that's depressing, even for me.

The days seem to blur together now, and I'm okay with that, anything to make time seem to go faster, although for some reason it feels like I've been here for years already and I know rationally it's only been a few days.

This is going to be torture, my true penance for all the bad things I've ever done, this is it. All we do is walk lately. I know we're walking to my castle, but it just seems like an endless and pointless journey right now.

God I miss cars, what I wouldn't give for some vehicular transport right now, or a latte for that matter, the two things I miss most about the other world are coffee and warm cars, and showers and ketchup and grocery stores.

Okay I lied, more than two… geeze I really took for granted that other world of mine. But there are some things to be said about my old home. I just can't really come to phrase them in nostalgic way right now.

Although, I'm sure as I forget about Storybrooke I'll become more at home here again, but I can't help but think how futile that will be when all my memories of Storybrooke are linked with Henry, and I will fight my whole entire life to never forget a single thing about my boy.

Today is the first day in a really long time that doesn't feel as heavy as the rest. I still miss Henry, I still feel like I've ripped my heart out a thousand times, but today is the first time since Snow convinced me to keep my heart inside my chest that I don't regret it.

I get up like always do and go to the centre of the camp where Snow and Charming will no doubt be concocting the latest plan to gather information about the mysterious castle hijacker.

I strut as confidently as I can to the breakfast table where Robin and his crew have actually rather hospitably been feeding us for the past days. I reach for an apple I see under a pile of bread when my prize is snatched from me by a rather tiny hand.

"Beat'cha" he grins proudly.

I grin in spite of myself at the tenacity and audacity that this tiny person has.

The feeling quickly turns itself over to remembering Henry and how he would've probably done the exact same thing.

"And just who do you think you are, young man?" I grumble in the least sinister way I can manage this early in the morning.

"R-r-r-roland, your majesty" he squeaks, a look of sheer terror crosses his scruffy face.

I almost giggle, almost. And I am interrupted by another who picks the bread right off my plate.

"Don't you know it's rude to eat other people's food son?" he reprimands lightly to his small son with a rather shit eating grin about his sly, admittedly "cute" face as Snow had put it.

"You would know wouldn't you" I shoot back at him. His grins widens and he gives me a curt bow.

"Good morning your majesty, your pleasantry astounds me as always, how lovely to meet here this fine and beautiful morning" he mocks as he picks Roland up and lifts him to his shoulders.

I suppress my own smirk and quickly turn away from the scoundrel. In his dreams. I make my way over to Snow and Charming, trying not to think about how attractive his smile was, or how soft his lips looked.

Shit… I was not expecting that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Regina's POV**

I think it is about midday when everybody decides to take a bit of a break. We've been going a solid two days trying to patch things together for the people of Storybrooke neé Enchanted Forest.

Oh and another thing I wish I could've taken with me, a watch. An honest to god analog ticking watch. Something to help myself mark time. But then again, what's the point, it's not like I can cross off the days until I see Henry again.

I could cut the tension at this ramshackle camp/town with a knife. I've had the vibe that the so called "Merry Men" didn't really want us here in the first place.

I played this game long enough to know when I've overstayed my welcome. I think it's safe to say, we're just about to cross that line. Unfortunately dumb and dumber don't have as keen a sense as I do.

As usual I'll end up having to tell them, which makes me think I should do it sooner than later, otherwise I could spend all day conjuring up the different arguments I'd get from them.

There's something in me though that doesn't seem to want to let go. I have a dreading suspicion that it has to do with Robin and Roland.

I can't get them out of my head. I would have no qualms leaving this hovel today, this minute. There is nothing tying me to this place. Nothing, except a thief and a little boy.

I must be suffering a nervous breakdown. I mean I only met them a couple of days ago. The only explanation I can come up with for how I'm feeling is mental instability due to the loss of my son.

I must have looked very perplexed in my thoughts because I am soon interrupted by none other than the sly smirker himself.

"And what could have her majesty in such a state of worry this early in the day, that's a late to almost ghastly late frown of a face my dear, I wouldn't dare let that grace my face until at least 8 o'clock" he chides gently.

I shake my headed slightly as if to rid myself of my thoughts. He actually looks genuinely concerned, which in turn throws me for a loop.

Why must he be so disarming. I always come too close to actually telling him what I mean. It's a revelation.

"Oh nothing… and everything I guess" I reply, I feel like that is almost too genuine do I quickly throw in,

"Not that it's any of your business, thief" There, I smile to myself, let him deal with that for a while.

"I did not mean to offend you m'lady. I honestly believe that sometimes a stranger can be most beneficial in the department of baggage dumping. That's all, no harm no foul" He spits, a little too quickly to seem nonchalant.

I am taken a bit aback. It almost seems that he is hurt that I am not going to share my deep dark secrets with him.

The nerve of him. I've known him for all of 5 seconds and he thinks he has some kind of hand holding secret sharing bond with me… we think again thief.

I can't even trust the people I trust with my secrets. Sometimes I think I can't even trust myself.

"I'm sorry" I say before I can help it. I realize as I'm saying that, I can't even remember that last time I ever apologized to anyone of my own volition except Henry.

He is halfway down the little path I'd made for myself near the stream and a large willow tree where I'd been hiding out when he looks back and stopped at my reverie.

I stand up and begin to untangle myself from the vines and leaves and various forms of dirt around me when my foot gets caught in one of the roots and I am flung full throttle towards the stream.

I brace myself for the inevitable crash of cold water but instead of icy cold, I feel warm, and strong and protected.

I realize before it's too late that it is Robin who has come to my rescue again… typical. This time though, it's different.

I feel his warm arms wrap around my torso and pull me towards his chest and away from the stream. He feels so strong. For a second I feel so safe.

I fall on top of him slightly, my back is pressed up against his chest. My hair is spread out all over him too no doubt. Our legs are a mess and tangled in each other's.

"urogh" he grunts as we hit the forest floor. That snaps me out of my head.

I turn quickly to asses the damage and realize that turning so I was now chest to chest with him was probably not the smartest move.

I lie frozen for a minute, just drinking him in. I should not feel like this, I should not feel like this I chant to myself.

Get it together Mills. You are one of the most feared villains in all the lands, you can't be brought down by a single ragamuffin thief in the forest.

You're a bitch, you're a badass bitch who fights with Rumplestiltskin and throws fireballs and rips people's hearts out.

I do not get all mushy. I do not do mushy. Yep this is definitely a mental breakdown.

"Excuse me" I say quietly. I get up as daintily as I can and "poof" myself out of there before he can get a word in edgewise.

I reappear inside my tent. I bring my hands to my face and lie myself down on my bed.

What am I doing. What is going on. How is this my life right now?

I am awoken to the faint sounds of giggling. This confuses me greatly. Not only because I don't usually hear a lot of giggling in my everyday life, but because I can't surmise why anybody would have cause to laugh at me.

I open one eye and see not surprisingly that it's Roland.

My actions seem to really amuse him because his giggling volume increases/

"And to what do I owe to pleasure of your company Roland?" I yawn, as I stretch and sit up.

"Well, He wasn't really supposed to be here, but I wanted to check on you and he wanted to be with me, but I wanted to be with you, so it's simple maths is all when you get down to it really"

My head head whips to the side and my eyes grow wide in fright and embarrassment. Shit. Why does he have to be here.

People in the Enchanted Forest really need to learn a lesson or two about personal space.

"Math you say" I smirk, in the most snide way I can after being so startled.

"Yep, twas but a simple equation" he grins and winks.

He's effing winking at me. The little shit. He knows exactly what he's doing.

Well game on monsieur, game on.

I'm just about to launch into another verbal assault when I hear yelling and screaming outside the tent. Then I hear the tell tale screech of the flying monkey. This time it seems, it brought s couple of friends.

"Quick," Robins says and offers me his hand, " Follow me".

He grabs Roland in one hand and mine in the other and then we're just running.

But he's holding my hand… so… it's really not the worst situation I could be in.

Nevermind, oh shit I really lied about that. "ARghgh" I scream as one of those goddam creatures claws at me again.

The pain is too much. It's just too much.

"Regina!" I hear someone call in the distance.

All I can focus on though is that he let go of my hand.

_Hi, so I plan to update as much as I can, which could mean everyday or every other day or just whenever an idea hits me. I plan to do some Robin POV soon so just so you can have a heads up as to where this is going... but yeah... Review would be appreciated! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows I've gotten so far! As always, feedback is appreciated!**

**I don't know why but I was listening to Superstition / Stevie Wonder on repeat while writing this thing haha.**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. **

ROBIN POV

Ro and I are running. Well I'm running and Ro is on my back clinging for dear life.

I weave and bob between the trees like the expert I am, and in the process my vision has become a blur of green and brown.

I'm heading to the cave. That's all that is on my mind. Get Ro to the cave. Then I can think then I can breathe.

I can feel the burn in my lungs as I struggle to get where I'm going. I feel that sweet ache in my muscles.

I think I've forgotten how exhilarating running away from things actually is. It's an amusing and sobering thought.

I notice that the screaming and screeching is starting to die down as the pounding and thumping sound of blood in my ears is quieting down. I can hear the crunch of twigs and leaves and the wind as it whips the wispy remaining leaves off the trees.

It reminds me that winter is soon to arrive and I still don't have enough food gathered. Urgh, just another problem I have to think about.

Ro is getting more fidgety by the second and I can anticipate some heavy whining about to appear if we do not get to the cave soon.

I finally uncover our secret spot and deposit my sleepy boy to the floor. I cover him with some of the furs and stuff a small pillow under his head.

He jerks awake suddenly to my surprise and I think to his own as well.

"What about Regina Daddy? Where is she? You had her and now she's gone!"

Ro bellows and a small tear leaks down his cheek.

Regina. Shit. I was so busy with Ro and in the commotion I let go of her hand.

I feel like I'm about to throw up. I'm so used to my men knowing how to take care of themselves and their families in crisis.

I totally forgot about our newest additions. They won't have any secret hiding places of their own yet.

I look at Ro wide eyed and a little frantic.

"Stay here. I'll be back. Seriously Ro, don't leave!"

I kiss his forehead and then I'm running again.

Fortunately I don't have to go too far.

The sight that approaches me makes me cringe a little. I am frozen in fear for a minute, until I gather my wits and run to meet them.

She is covered in blood, I mean really bloody, and when I say bloody I mean like a red velvet cake red all over her face and clothes and everywhere.

She looks like hell.

I yell over to them to let them know I'm there and I can see the visceral relief on their faces. They certainly a sight to see.

Snow and her husband are both on either side of the Queen propping her up on their respective shoulders. Regina's head is bowed and her feet are dragging behind her, obviously passed out.

All three of them look worse for wear but Regina takes the cake. I quickly rack my brain to try and remember if I have any medical supplies in the cave. I think I have something for her… I think.

When I get to them they have dropped Regina to the ground. She is still out cold. They're catchign their breath and wincing.

Those creatures really did a number on them.

"What happened, where are the others, what happened to her?" I ask as calmly as I can.

Snow lifts her finger as she's hunched over heaving and wincing in obvious pain.

"They… came… from… nowhere… ambush… regina… blood…" she pants.

I nod in understanding. The next thing I know I am scooping up the fallen queen in my arms and begin walking toward my cave.

"This way, follow me to safety, we can discuss events once we are all safely enclosed" I declare over my shoulder to Snow and David.

They look surprised at my sudden act of gallantry but don't say anything. They just nod and follow me.

As I'm making my way back I can't help but observe this so called 'evil queen' in her unguarded state.

She really is quite beautiful. There is something soft about her this way that I don't normally see when she is on her guard. Aside from all the blood, I would almost say she looks peaceful.

I lift my elbow to support head so that it doesn't flop about. Jesus she's light as a feather. She feels so small in my arms. She somehow seems large or I don't know… bigger when she's awake.

I see the dim glow of light by the cave and I smile knowing that Ro has awoken and built a fire.

Clever boy.

"Daddy, did you find her? Is that Regina?" he exclaims.

"Shhhhh" I scold as I gesture with my head to her unconscious form.

He holds his hands to his mouth in self reprimand.

"Ro, you sure could help me by going to fetch the poultice and bandages inside for REgina here. And perhaps some water" I whisper.

he nods at my instructions and disappears back into the cave.

I sit next to the fire on the fur that Ro had set up. I place Regina's head in my lap and begin to assess the damage.

I hear Snow and Charming coming from behind me. They settle themselves around the fire with me.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Snow asks, her eyes full of worry.

"I think so, it doesn't look too bad. She just need to be cleaned up and taken care of for a while." I state matter of factly.

"Good" she says "That's good".

I look up at the starry sky above me and watch as the smoke spirals and disperses in the air. I take a deep breath. We're ok...for now. And that's all that matters… for now.

Ro soon comes out with the medical supplies I need. I also feel Regina stirring in my lap.

I dip a cloth into the bowl of water I have set in front of me and begin to wope as gently as I can, the blood from off her face.

I look up at the sordid pair in front of me.

"Take what you like and clean yourselves up as well" I offer.

"Thank you Robin, I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't shown up" Snow gushes.

"Yes, Thank you. You've rescued my wife twice now, you're putting me to shame" David chuckles.

I grin as I soak up Regina's blood stained face. I like a man who knows how to lighten a situation.

As I carefully clean a particularly nasty cut on Regina's right cheekbone I feel her body shift adn I see her eyelids flutter.

It must sting.

Suddenly her eyes fly open in shock and fear. She tries to sit up but wobbles a little and falls back down.

"Where am I, What're you doing?" She demands and winces simultaneously.

I smirk, she's practically comatose and she can deliver a line like nobody's business.

"Well your majesty, you were attacked, and your kind friends here brought you to me" I tell her.

"Just my luck" I hear her grumble. My grin gets even wider. What a stubborn little spitfire.

Then she says, no whispers something that totally floors me, I honestly don't even know if she meant for me to hear it.

**Stay tuned folks! What do you think Regina is said? How is she going to react? /**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for all the Reviews and kind words and for sticking with me! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: **_They're not mine**  
**_

**Robin POV**

" You let go". she whimpers.

I am at a loss for words.

She is trembling in my arms and with the firelight flickering creating a warm glow behind her,

has never looked more beautiful or fragile.

Her deep brown eyes are welled up and glassy with unshed tears and dried up blood.

I can't think of anything to say to that. 'Sorry' feels like it just wouldn't cut it.

So I show her by holding her close, bringing her head to my chest and wrapping my arms around her.

I gently start to rub circles in her back with my thumb, which is really the only comforting gesture I know and hope that this will be enough… for now.

Then she does a second thing to completely throw me off balance tonight.

She nuzzles the space between my neck and collarbone while one of her scratched up hands reaches out and grasps a bit of my shirt.

I revel in this moment.

I have not felt a connection with a women like this in I can't even remember how long.

Too long.

I shift so that now my one hand is on her back and the other is caressing her leg. She is curled up in ball on my lap and I want to stay like this forever.

After what seems like hours and hours I think she has fallen asleep.

Snow and David have retired into the cave, and Ro has fallen asleep beside me.

The fire has burned down to embers which are glowing and smoking in the dark night like stars above us.

I take this quiet moment to really drink her in.

She is so soft in my arms. I feel the skin of her cheek against my chest, warm and soft and inviting.

And oh god, don't even get me started on her scent. Jesus, she smells so… so … I can't even put my finger on it. She smells sweet and fresh and oh so intoxicating.

I am under her spell, and the irony is not lost on me. She is breathtaking.

I move my hand from her lower back and start stroking her hair. The feeling that I am protecting and healing her makes my heart feel like one of those glowing embers.

But it's getting late, and we're going to have a long day tomorrow so I pick Regina up and slowly and carefully move her to the cave. I gently deposit her on a pile of furs near Snow and David who have cuddled up with each other and fallen asleep.

Before I can over think my actions, I lean down and kiss her forehead, and I swear a small almost imperceptible smile appears on her lips.

I go back outside to grab Ro and bring him back in when the breath leaves my body and I sink to the ground in crippling fear.

The fire is out, the furs are missing and my boy is nowhere in sight.

Ro is gone. Ro has been taken.

I can't breathe, I can't fucking breathe.

**Regina POV**

_mhmmm … he's so warm and close and safe._

_arghhhgghhh… effing monkeys._

_pain…. robin… roland.. henry… pain_

_smells like forest. smells like fresh cut wood and moss and…. mhmhmhmh_

I am lost in my pain and I feel like I'm being dragged down by it like an undertow.

But as much as it is suffocating, it also eventually brings me back.

All I hear is shouting, and the blur that I feel has taken over me is shed immediately and life is sharp and clear once again.

"You can't just go guns blazing against an enemy you know NOTHING about!" I hear Snow yell.

For a moment I think she's talking to me because she had suggested that to me not two or three days ago. But I quickly figure out to whom she has aimed her frustration.

I try to sit up. _whoa… head rush_. Suddenly all the moments I was semi-conscious for last night come flooding to the forefront of my mind.

_The touching, the closeness. Feeling safe… feeling cared for. His warmth, his scent._

I feel a blush stain my cheeks. Yep, I'm definitely losing it. I can't be feeling this way.

_But it felt soooo good_. My mind goes on overdrive arguing with itself. Shit I need to figure this out.

"No, I'm going, and you can either come with me or you can let me go!" I hear Robin spit back, and I'm pulled back to reality once more.

I look around at my surroundings. The cave I am in is dark and deep and very warmly lit and furnished for an Enchanted Forest version of a Panic Room.

The arguing is coming from outside where all I can see are different coloured cloaks pacing around each other in a heated fashion.

I begin to make my way out of the cave and into the light. Everything aches and I am so sore. I think some magic will be just the ticket to aid in my recovery.

I will hold off to do that until later though, I really want to know what all the commotion is about.

It takes me all of 5 seconds to figure it out.

I count 3 people outside the cave. The only person missing was Roland. _Shit… Shit...shit… shit._

Oh my god, they took him.

Somehow, his loss feels just as sharp and painful as Henry's, and maybe that's because I've lost Henry so recently that I feel it so strongly.

I had grown attached to his little curious face and his scraggly appearance.

They all stop and stare at my sudden arrival.

"Regina, how are you feeling?" Robin's face is wrought with emotion, fear, frustration…

and maybe relief… relief that I was ok maybe? I let myself think that just to cheer up a bit.

"Fine, thank you, much better. Thank you for taking care of me" I reply grimacing.

"What's going on?" I ask, knowing full well what he's going to say.

"Roland's been taken" He seethes. His lips are tight and his eyes are dark… dangerous.

"Yes, He's been abducted and we are trying to convince him that charging an unknown villain is not the wisest decision." David pipes up.

"You're not thinking clearly Robin, your grief is clouding your judgement. I get it. I completely understand it, but you can't afford to let it affect your decisions right now." Snow pleads.

"I'll go with you" I say, shocking myself and everybody else.

"Great, we leave right now" Robin says, visible thankfulness flashing over his features.

I nod and magic myself healed and my apparel adapted.

"Ready" I chime. He blinks in surprise and then turns and starts walking.

"You guys coming or not?" I ask behind my shoulder.

I hear ruffling and clattering behind me as the Charmings quickly follow instep.

I speed my gait a bit so I can catch up with Robin.

I grab and squeeze his hand in mine.

"We'll find him" I say softly, and I look into his eyes and see his fear and pain reflected in mine.

"I promise" I say.

He brings our entwined hands to his lips and kisses the back of my hand.

"Thank you" he concedes.

We continue to walk and to my nervousness and glee I notice he hasn't let go of my hand.

Somewhere in the back of my head I hear Daniel's voice

'Love Again'.

And so, our journey begins.

**Who took Roland? Will Regina and Robin admit their feelings toward each other? Will Snow and David get in the way? STAY TUNED!**

**Thanks for reading! As always reviews would be great! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok So I'm really sorry about not updating this, I was just so heartbroken for a while after 3x22 I just couldn't bring myself to keep writing it. But 4x03 has given me hope and that lead to this chapter. **

**I'm going to keep going in a different direction than what the show has played out, I hope you're all ok with that. **

**xoxo**

Chapter 5

Robin POV

It's a strange sensation, holding the her hand, being near her.

On one side, I am absolutely gleeful that she has permitted me to hold her, on the other, I am still paralyzed with a crushing fear that I will never see my son again.

I should feel guilty about feeling this way, but I can't quite bring myself to.

She's too magnetic.

So instead of dealing with my feelings, I concentrate on the one thing I am an expert on… Hunting.

Only I have no idea who or what actually took my son. I really should have thought this through more.

Now I'm dragging Snow White, Prince Charming and the Evil Queen through Sherwood forest with not the slightest clue as of where I need to be headed.

I just needed to do something. Maybe Snow was right. Maybe I am blinded by my grief.

But right now I can't think about that, I just walk, and she is holding my hand and I am holding hers and we are supporting eachother.

I know that if I said that to her she'd whip her hand out of mine so fast, but that's what we're doing, even if it is by accident.

So we keep walking, and walking and walking, in silence.

I hear Snow and Charming's little whispers behind us every so often and I know they are talking about us but I don't care.

Then I realize it's dark and we've ended up back to a place I swore I would never return to.

My old house. The house Marian died in. Shit, _this_ is where my subconscious brought me.

I try to contain the wave of nostalgia and grief that sweeps over me as we get closer.

"What's this?" I hear Regina whisper as I finally let go of our hands.

I step closer and look at how the vines and trees and hedges have overgrown and begun swallowing up the house.

It was just a small cottage, but it was home.

I pull the key from the necklace it was attached to, surprised that I still reached for it as easily as I did 5 years ago.

I blink and I'm frozen before the door, my hands inadvertently sliding up the smooth oak door that I had cut and carved myself for… _no I mustn't go there_, _not now._

I unlock the door and let everyone inside, everything is exactly the same. It's untouched in every way, like I've stepped back in time.

"Well, Robin?" I hear Regina encourage me.

"This is where Roland was born and where my… where she…" I can't finish the sentence.

I know in my heart that I have put Marian to rest, but there will always be a part of me that she has taken with her, gone forever.

and being back here, it just feels so fresh again. _It will just take time _I convince myself.

I start to brush away cobwebs and light candles to bring the old house back to life all the while internally having a panic attack.

My son is missing. I know that I know this, and it's really not a surprise anymore, but I still expect to see him bound through the door any moment now smiling and laughing.

When most of the dirt is swept away and blankets and provisions are shared we all agree to get some shut eye before we really start to dig deep in our search.

I give the charmings my old bed, because I mostly can't bear to be in it after all these years so Regina and I were left to find solace on the mats we piled near the hearth of the fire.

As I settle down on my mat weary and droopy eyed, I notice Regina shuffle out from the closet where I gave both her and Snow permission to forage for some suitable change of clothes.

It was strange to see her in my dead wife's night dress. It brought very mixed emotions to the forefront of my mind.

On the one hand, I see that night dress and am reminded of Marian and all her goodness and kindness and am filled with a sense of wistful regret.

On the other hand, I see Regina in that dress and am filled with a guilty pleasure for finally seeing her in something a little less regal and a little more soft and gentle.

She looks younger now, in a plain dress, the muted colours of the dress really allow her beauty to shine and the added glow of the fire on her skin proves to be a heady aphrodisiac.

I feel good and terrible all at the same time. I should be guilty for thinking these things because of my wife, I should not be feeling these things because I should be out looking for my son.

But one look at her and none of that really matters for that one moment. Because in that moment, I feel serenely calm.

As if her very presence is enough to ease whatever I am feeling.

"We can stay here for the night, or it can be our base of operations until we formulate a plan." I finally say.

"I'm going to go for a walk" I conclude and begin to make for the door, "and yes I will come back". I say as an answer to the question I know was inevitably going to come from Snow or David.

I breathe the fresh air outside my house and I realize I feel more at home out in the open than four walls ever gave me.

Looking left or right to decide my direction, I hear the door swing shut again and am pleasantly surprised to see Regina's face.

"You look like I looked when I first got here, and if you feel any of the the things I felt when I looked that way, then I think you shouldn't be alone right now" she said simply.

I gave her a soft smile, even though, I would have prefered to be alone. I don't really want her to see my break down. Somehow though, she's become a soothing balm to my wounds and I don't want ot let that break just yet.

So I offer her my arm and she slides her through it and we begin to walk along the leaf littered moonlit path towards the well I'd dug many years before.

She's mostly quiet, a welcome silence that is neither cold or awkward. She's letting me feel without crowding me, and it's exactly what I needed.

Our pace is slow and she is so close, it allows me to really look at her. She seems so much smaller without all the glittering dresses and severe eye make up. She looks softer and warmer.

She still carries herself like a queen, walking with her back straight and her chin slighty up, a trait no doubt brought about from years of teaching and practice.

I want to tell her how beautiful she looks in right now with her down, long and wavy doused in moonlight. I want to tell her she seems to be exactly the soul I've been searching for, for what seems like forever, but I feel like that would scare her off.

_Say something, you idiot!_ my mind going in circles trying to conjure up something to talk about that is neither my son or my attraction to her. It is much harder than it should be.

Regina beats me to it.

"I know you feel like the world is crushing down on you right now, but believe me when I say I will do everything in my power to help you get your son back, it will just take a little time before we can figure out a plan, and I know it's killing you to wait, but trust me when I say the more organized and thought out a rescue plan is, the more successful it usually turns out"

She lets out a big sigh, as if she'd been formulating what she'd just said in her mind for a while.

I squeeze her arm in recognition and try to think of an appropriate response.

"Thank you Regina, I appreciate that more than you know. And I do know that we will find him, it's just the agony of losing him is still so fresh and I just don't know how to deal with what I'm feeling right now."

I'm surprised at my own response, or at least the forthcomingness and honesty of it. She's breaking my walls down bit by bit, and she doesn't even know it. _Shit…This is escalating waaaay faster than I thought…. Shit. _

Regina is thrown by what I've told her, its evident on her face, but then she turns her head and looks onto my eyes and gives me a smile that stops my heart for second. _Double Shit. _

We keep walking until we arrive at the well. I offer her a drink and she accepts and that's how I end up bent over a bucket trying to pull up some water.

She laughs a little at my struggles and I begin to laugh too. It seems that the bucket is stuck adn tehre will be no water to be drank after all.

She gives me a wicked grin then waves her hands. In them appear two glasses and a bottle of amber liquid that I suspect is probably a rum or whiskey of some sort.

"You want to have a drink, now?" I question.

"Well, in the past few days you've fought vicious monkeys, saved my life, lost your son and have begun a rescue mission…. I think we've earned it" she smirks.

"Yes, quite" I respond.

She pours us both glasses and we down them both in one gulp. I feel the burn down my throat and it warms me instantly.

After, several more rounds, Regina and I are sitting on the ground, leaning against the well, very slightly intoxicated.

I myself feel a buzz and a warmness in my bones that I suspect is entirely because of her proximity.

She is way too close, and it feels dangerous. Dangerous because of how much I want to kiss her. Dangerous because of how beautiful she looks right now.

Regina seems to be doing no better, he head is resting on the well behind us lolling too and fro like a very tired child.

"I don't think we should've done this" she slightly slurs. Her head turning to me her eyes glazed over and wide.

"I can't be drunk and this close to you...bad combination" she says then her eyes go wide and she brings her hands over her mouth and I just about fall over myself from the revelation.

She was fighting it just as much as I was.

I reach for the hands covering her mouth and before I get a word in edgewise. She disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

_fuck, I'm in it now._

**_I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas if you have a second!_**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**I just wanted to say thank you so much for everyone who reviews, I seriously appreciate it! you help me to keep going! **

**as always ideas are welcome!**

**thanks for being an awesome audience. **

REGINA POV

_no no no no nonononononononono. SERIOUSLY!?_

This can't be happening. I am helpless to the onslaught of old buried memories that are resurfacing because of that fucking tattoo.

It was so nice, so comfortable, so safe and then he had to roll up his god damned sleeves.

I feel tears starting to slip from my eyes and it's strange to me to react like this because of a person I barely know. _it's because he's your supposed soulmate you idiot…._

I roll my eyes, of course I would have that thought bouncing around in my mind. After all these years it seems some of Tinkerbell's prophecy still rang true.

But her soulmate? _Do I even have a soul still?_ I can't linger on it.

I open my eyes to gather in my surroundings, not knowing really where I'd transported myself. All I was thinking at the time was 'away'.

I'm still in the forest but where, I really wasn't quite sure. I know I have to make my way beack to Robin's house eventually, but now I am dreading to see his face agian.

What must he think of me? We were having a moment, even I was aware of that. And I single handedly ruined it with my stupid soulmate stigma.

_Urghhhh, this is why I don't drink_ I chastise myself. I still feel a little buzzed when I decide to 'poof' myself back to the cabin hoping he isn't back yet and I can pretend to be asleep when he does.

I think about what lead up to my great escape and I have to admit to myself, I liked where it was going.

Now that I am back in the cabin with the fire crackling brightly, I gather a couple of blankets and snuggle in to fall asleep.

If I hadn't seen that tattoo, I probably would've kissed him. And just hours after his son had gone missing.

_I am horrible. A seriously horrible messed up woman. What was I thinking?_

I groan inwardly. But then again he looked like he wanted it too.

His eyes were on me in that way. That way that men sometimes eyed me that always brought a teasing smile out of me.

I remembered how it felt to have his arms linked with mine and the closeness of his body and the smell of the outdoors so fresh and overwhelming to my senses.

I shivered a bit at the thought. He was so warm, he somehow felt so safe. He was safer and more comfortable to be with and talk with than any other person I had ever met.

I mean he was still an arrogant thief sometimes and he definitely ticked me off to no end, but there was still something about him. Something that was pulling me in. A gravity I could not escape.

I hear the door creak open and I shut my eyes tightly. I lay perfectly still and hope he just follows suit and goes to sleep himself.

I don't hear movement for a long while and it worries me, maybe it was just my imagination.

Then I hear soft footfalls coming toward me. _shit I've been outed. _

Then it takes all of me not to gasp at the feeling of his lips on my forehead. Soft, gentle, carressing and oh so tender, it makes me quiver involuntarily.

I am frozen, unable to think unable to move nothing, he has floored me. He pulls my blanket furth up my body and tucks me into more snug.

"Goodnight Regina" I hear him whisper.

I dared not breathe. All I focus on is the crackle of the fire and the rustling of blankets as robin unassumingly fell asleep.

…..

I wake up sore, that is my first feeling. The second is that I am altogether much too warm.

I try to move and realize with immense fright that there is something or more importantly someone who is impeding my range of motion.

My eyes shoot open and my first reaction is to check to see if Snow and David are awake. I see them entangled with each other out like lights. I breathe a temporary sigh of relief.

I try hard not to hyperventilate, but he wrapped so tight around me I don't know what to do.

I twist my neck to look at his face to check to see if he is still asleep himself. When I do I realize that that was a very very bad decision.

I was laying mostly flat on my back with Robin having wrapped a large muscled leg over mine and his arm over my torso while his face rested in the crook of my neck.

By turning my face his lips ended up just millimeters from mine and with every exhale I felt my lips tingle and my body tighten and coil.

_bad, bad regina, bad. _ I scold.

I decide that I will pretend to be asleep like last night and hope that he wakes up soon adn disentangles himself.

I begin to turn my head away when I feel him stir. I freeze and pray that my eyelids don't betray me.

I can tell the moment he reaches consciousness, he freezes just like I had done.

Then he succeeds in doing the next thing to drive me crazy.

He is nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck and it takes all of me to not respond in kind and arch right into him.

I feel his arm grip tighter on my waist and pull me closer to him if that was even possible. Then I feel him press a kiss to the dip in my collarbone and then it happens.

my body betrays me as I whimper.

He freezes. "Regina?" he speaks softly at the base of my neck, ghosting his lips up and down the column of my neck.

I keep my eyes shut, and don't move for all he know I sleep whimper. _That's a thing right?_

I keep position for a few more seconds and then he chuckles and I feel the vibrations go straight through me.

I slowly and finally feel him disentangle himself from me and get up. I keep quiet longer, trying to process what had just happened.

He was very bold this one, I had to give him credit there. But at the same time I hardly knew him. What gave him the right to think he could touch my body that way?

_because he feels it too dumb dumb._

and there it was, maybe it was as simple as pure attraction. We both felt an unexplainable pull on one another.

I listened to him as he threw a few more logs on the fire and the bright and sparky crack of the fire as it roared back to life.

I figured it would be safe to wake up for real again in a couple of minutes.

a while later after I had dozed off again, I heard the soft murmur of Snow and David in the corner and proceeded to sit up myself.

"Ahh so she is alive" I hear Robin remark.

I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, some of us don't usually get up at the crack of dawn usually". I retort.

He grins broadly and I can't help but return it. He is such a mensch.

I shift my gaze to Snow who is looking at me with lifted brows and a self satisfying grin that I had always despised.

I glare a big 'mind your own business' look in her direction and hope Robin doesn't catch it.

We talk and talk and talk all morning trying to figure out what the best course of action we should take for Roland's sake, but we aren't seeming to agree on anything.

I can tell he's getting upset. I can see it in his eyes so I suggest a break. He gives me a thanking glance and walks out the doors without another sound.

It seems that's becoming a theme with him.

"We should give him some space" I tell snow as I see her make to go after him.

She nods and tilts her head.

"oh shut up" I bite.

She just smiles and I turn away. _If I hadn't promised Henry…._

After about an hour, I go outside looking for him and find him behind the cottage with his bow in hand shooting arrows at a target on a tree about 50 feet away.

"dealing with your anger constructively I see" He turns his head and I can see he is not in the mood for even little jokes.

"Have you ever shot one? It can be very… therapeutic" He chews out.

"You know what I actually haven't, not a lot of that going on in the palace gates when I was young" I retort, and that wins me a little upturn of his lips.

"Well your majesty it is your lucky day, come here" he motions for me to come to him.

I walk slowly toward him, now clad in what I assume is one of his wife's old dresses and I realize that this must be really hard for him to see Snow and I using her things.

He hands me the bow and a single arrow. I hold each item in my hands. I look to him for instruction.

"You'll want to stand perpendicular to the tree, and first off attach the arrow to the string" he states very matter-o-factly.

I can tell he is trying not to laugh at me.

"Ok now what?" I say after I've done it.

"Now, pull back on the arrow with your dominant hand, it should rest just under your lips" he says.

I attempt to do what he asks and in the midst I find him behind me his chest pressing up against my back, his hands adjusting my grip and stance.

For the second time today I felt frozen to his touch.

"Now take a deep breath and as you let it out, release it" he murmurs in my ear and I just barely register what he says.

Right before I let go he whispers, "I knew you were awake".

**Again thank you to my reviewers, you are awesome!**

**If you feel so inclined, let me know how I'm doing!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**Wow, thanks for all the kind words everyone. They inspire me. **

**Now, on to the good stuff. **

ROBIN POV

I was confused. If I had to pick the feeling that was dominating me most it would definitely be confusion. This on top of everything else I am feeling left me having a kind of out of body experience.

This was how I arrived at the door of my house without really realizing I had been walking there.

_That woman, the nerve of that woman!_ I can't even begin to describe the things she was doing to me.

I mean, I was kind of freaking out because of how quickly things escalated but I was mostly just trying to enjoy it until she up and disappeared on me.

_Her trust issues are worse than mine!_ and that was saying something.

Just thinking about her soft hands linking with mine and her gentle smile. It made me go a little fuzzy in the head.

But then it inevitably happens, whenever she shows some bit of vulnerability. It's almost like she feels the need to counteract that side of herself by lashing out.

It is infuriating. It is getting too much. If this is all it was ever going to be, me reaching out, her pulling away, then I don't know how much longer I could keep it up.

I open the door to my house and the sight of her asleep on the floor pushes all my doubts to the side.

She looks so peaceful like this, so beautiful. Her hair is down, it's wavy locks spread out in every direction like a crown, _how fitting. _ I smirk.

I am drawn to her like a magnet. I find myself knelt in front of her. I see her eyelids flutter a bit and I suspect she is not quite as asleep as she appears. I respect that she might not want to talk about what happened just yet.

She will explain to me in time though. I won't let it go just yet.

I bend to kiss her forehead and I feel her lean in slightly and it makes me smile. _So she's not so cool as she pretends to be. _

I move to my side of the floor and wrap myself in a couple of blankets and hope sleep will find me.

….

I wake suddenly in a panic, something is obstructing my breathing.

My eyes shoot open and what I see threatens to explode my heart.

Regina is half on top of me, her head resting just above my heart, one hand wrapped around my side, the other grasping the collar of my shirt. Her legs are twisted with mine.

It seems in sleep her true nature is revealed. Regina is a cuddler. Definitely something I did not expect, but something that I am exponentially pleased to find out about her.

My breathing is becoming more shallow not only because of her position but because I am left breathless at the sight and feel of her.

Her breaths come in long calm waves, her lips slightly open, in a little "oh" shape that newborns often make.

I am helpless to move, helpless to do anything but watch and feel.

She was looked like an angel in the low ember-y glow of the dying fire.

Then she moved.

She grips the lapels of my shirt collar more tightly and nuzzles my chest with her face.

The movement is so gentle and yet so explosively telling, it kills me not to reciprocate.

_I am in hell, some twisted circle of hell. _I shut my eyes and try not to react as one of her feet slides oh so teasingly up and down my leg bringing with it some of my pant so that her skin is brushing mine.

It's torture in its most blissful form. Sweet traitorous seduction, and the temptress doesn't even know she's doing it.

I rationale it in my mind that since she is asleep, one small indulgence would be forgivable.

So I open my eyes and am caught up once more by the bittersweet situation that has amassed between us.

I gently pet her hair and trace the outline of her cheekbones and jaw, and as carefully as possible let my thumb brush her delicate and heavenly soft lips.

But I feel her stir at the contact and quickly stow my hand away before I let myself get too caught up.

_Yep, I am going to hell. Why did I do that?_ I silently berate myself.

Overall though, I am serenely happy for what I got to experience of her tonight. Even if she technically wasn't really aware that she was showing me that side of herself outside of her sleep yet.

So the moment will stay with me for the time being, kept private and stowed away like a treasure.

I just hope it's not the last I will get to keep of her.

So with that in mind I resign myself back to sleep.

….

I wake once more at the crack of dawn to another peculiar situation.

Instead of finding Regina on top of me like I had earlier, it is I who has become entangled with her.

Over the course of the night it seems we had swapped positions and it was me who was now clinging to her body like a starved child.

I open my eyes just a hare and see I am attached to Regina's lithe form. My head rests in the crook of her neck.

I see her eyelids flutter a bit and I realize she probably is awake like earlier last night but is waiting for me to move and save us both what may be an awkward untangling.

Unlike last night, I decide that she needs a little payback for what she did to me (albeit unknowingly) last night.

As softly as I can manage, brush my face up and down the column of her neck from the dip in her collarbone to just below her ear, making sure that the stubble from my beard ghosts over her skin ever so softly.

Her reaction is all I need to confirm that she is indeed awake.

A small but definable whimper escapes her lips and I swear for a fraction of a second she shifts into me. I seize the opportunity and hug her closer. Enjoying the moment just a little longer.

_Sweet revenge my dear. Sweet sweet revenge. _

"Regina?" I whisper, daring her to open her eyes.

She keeps them glued shut and I can tell that she is fighting to keep it together. She is not a very good actress.

I laugh a little and then unhinge myself from her side and get ready for the day. The smell of her hair and feel of her soft skin clouding my mind for the coming hours.

….

I tease her all day, trying to ease some of the tension. But it's no use.

As much as I try to distract myself from the anger and frustration I feel towards the Roland fiasco with my feelings for Regina, it just doesn't cut it.

I feel myself getting dragged down to a place where I didn't want my mind to go.

The chitter chatter of the charmings trying to assuage my fears and doubts as we tried and failed to come up with viable rescue options was regrettably starting to piss me off.

So I decided to blow off some steam by shooting some arrows.

That somehow always helped, even if nothing else was. The focus and precision, the clarity, the feel of the arrow leaving your fingers, in your control, for a few seconds at least the world seems to have a bit of order to it.

Then I hear the tell tale crunch of leaves and I know it's her. She stops herself a ways behind me adn I can tell she's trying to gauge what my mood is.

"dealing with your anger constructively I see" I turn my head and try not to look too disgruntled, but by the look on her face I can tell I am not succeeding.

"Have you ever shot one? It can be very… therapeutic" I try to extend the olive branch.

Maybe she will be the distraction from all the distractions. The one thing that I need right now.

We make small talk about archery and the banter gives me a little reprieve and I find myself letting go of the anger bit by bit.

I try not to laugh as she attempts to shoot the arrow. I correct her stance and am moving her into the correct position when I realize for the second time today how close she is to me.

I am pressed up against her back with my hands on her hands and my lips near her ear. It's an intimate portrait by any account.

I want to hold her close, and pour all my anxiety and frustration out and fill myself up with her, her bravery, her compassion and her competency.

But I fear she is not ready for that and truth be told I am not ready for that either, so I settle for getting her to admit that we are turning into something instead.

"I knew you were awake" I whisper as she lets go of the arrow. She freezes, her body stiff as a board.

" I knew you were awake and I still kissed you last night" I say, " You were awake this morning too Regina, I felt you react, don't deny it"

She tries to speak but I keep going, holding her close to me, not letting her run,

"I don't want you to feel like you are obligated to do anything with this information, I just thought you should know, because, I don't want to keep denying this". I sigh.

I feel her move for the first time since I started talking and I fear she is about to disappear like last night.

I am pleasantly surprised to see that she instead turns around in my arms and looks me straight in the eyes which are now glazed over and wide.

I am momently spellbound by her beauty and I falter for words for a moment.

"You help, that's all I know, you help me see things in perspective, you are like a balm to my emotions. And I know this is a little odd considering the circumstances and the fact that we hardly know each other, but I can't help but feel connected to you"

She is frozen and for a second I wonder if I actually said the words out loud or if they were just in my head.

Then my mind goes blank.

She is gripping the lapels of my jacket like she had last night and her lips are on mine as fierce and as passionate as I could have ever imagined.

It was like being enveloped by a flame, she was all consuming taking everything in her wake, swallowing it up and I giving to her willingly. Surrendering myself to her completely.

Then all too soon she lets go. Her eyes still wide, like she couldn't believe what she'd just done.

I am reeling, too dumbfounded to think of anything but how soft and pliant her lips were.

Then I see that look on her face, the look I am beginning to realize is her tell for when she is about to run.

So I do the only thing I can think of to keep her from leaving. I dive back in.

This time I am the initiate.

I weave one hand through her silky soft hair and latch one to the small of her back and pull her into me.

I feel one of her arms snake their way up my back gripping my shoulder, the other suctioned to the side of my face.

Her lips are what heaven must feel like, I am now thoroughly convinced.

When I lick the bottom of her angel lips she gives off that same whimper only less guarded. Then her mouth is open to me and then we are all clashing of tongues and panting and grasping and moaning and it is exactly what I need.

I can tell she is letting something go too because she is getting more and more bold by the minute, he hands moving lower and lower.

We release each other and we are panting, looking directly into the other's eyes. She is looking for something in me, and I don't know what to say.

I am eclipsed with satisfaction for the moment.

She is the first to speak.

"Just where do you get off thinking kissing me was a good idea there thief?"

Her tone is playful but I feel an undertone of hostility that I am not sure where to place yet.

"ME? you kissed me milady"

"That was a… momentary lapse in judgement, it won't happen again, I assure you" she says and I can see the hurt in her eyes.

"Ohhhh no you don't" I say as I see her make to move back to the house.

I grab her by the elbow and bring her back into one more kiss.

This one was more gentle, more sweet.

I suckle her lip then the bottom and nip it playfully.

I feel her sigh and lean into me, just as powerless to my touch as I am to hers.

"Don't run away from me. I know you feel this, don't hide from it, don't hide yourself from me."

I plead and she looks like she may cry and I hate myself for causing her pain, but I would not regret kissing her if that was the last one I ever had in my life.

"Alright, you want to do this thief m let's go." she whispers.

"Let's take a walk Robin, and we'll see where this can go". She gives me a shy smile.

I smile right back thanking the heavens silently for giving me a chance with this brave, brave woman.

**Drop me a line and let me know what you think! xoxo**


End file.
